The University of Montana (UM-Missoula) continues to be committed to a long-term program of attracting and retaining American Indian in undergraduate and graduate programs and on our faculty. This will be achieved through cooperative Programs in which UM works with high schools, tribal colleges and American Indian communities. This application is focused on bridging between UM's biomedical research community and five tribal colleges (TCUs) that serve American Indian students;Salish Kootenai College (Pablo, MT), Blackfeet Community College (Browning, MT), Chief Dull Knife College (Lame Deer, MT), Stone Child College (Box Elder, MT) and Red Crow Community College (Cardston, AB). Our goals are to introduce American Indian students and faculty at these TCs to degree and career opportunities in biomedical science and to facilitate entry of students into B.S. degree programs at UM- Missoula and other four year institutions. These goals will be achieved through implementation of six Specific Aims: 1) The Director of the Bridges Program and the American Indian Assistant Coordinator (when possible) from UM will visit the TCs biannually to consult with faculty and administrators and provide information to students;2) Students and faculty from the TCUs will visit UM for an educational program designed to introduce them to research facilities, research faculty mentors, American Indian support groups, and the campus environment;3) Nine students and two faculty from the TCUs will each conduct a research project in the laboratory of a UM faculty mentor during the summer. 4) Students will receive coaching/tutoring in basic writing skills. 5) Students that transfer to baccalaureate degree programs at UM will continue their involvement in research programs with mentors to guide them toward completion of the degree and entry into graduate or professional schools. The Bridges Program will provide additional mentoring and networking services for these students. 6) Tribal College faculty will be supported to conduct research on the UM-Missoula campus to foster increased collaboration between UM-Missoula and TCs.